minecraft_capture_the_flagfandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
There are two kinds of classes in MCCTF: Basic Classes and Premium Classes. Basic Classes are classes that are free, while Premium Classes need to be payed. Premium Classes costs $3.50 Basic Classes Heavy - Heavy is the main tank class for CTF, you have the strongest armor in the game making you take low damage, but you don't have any special abilities. You are the front-line men who attack the enemies without mercy. Despite having only 3 steaks, it doesn't mean you can't last for a long time in a fight. Your strong armor and diamond sword makes you quite strong in a 1v1 fight. Archer '- If you're good at using a bow then the Archer class is definitely for you. If you shoot an enemy player from over 25 blocks away, it will kill them instantly acting as a headshot. Find a high, isolated place where you can shoot at unsuspecting enemies and you will be a valuable member of your team. '''Soldier '- Soldier is the main capturing class. Soldiers take no fall damage and can vertically climb by blocking their sword on a block. The high mobility combined class makes Soldier an excellent offensive class. 'Medic '- Use your healing sword to heal your teammates in battle. Each players health is displayed under their name tag in game, simply hit players that have low health with your healing sword to heal them. Hitting a teammate while they aren't full health will give them Regen IV. Hitting them when they're full health will restore their items. Medics are immune to all fire damage, making it a great counter to Pyro. Premium Classes '''Assassin - The Assassin class is perfect for targeting a single victim and assassinating them. Pick out a strong, enemy target and activate your redstone and hit them and they'll be dead. Use your redstone within 1 second otherwise your power-boost will wear off. Right click your sugar for a speed boost that lasts 6 seconds - perfect for catching up to an enemy, or getting away. Your lack of armor makes you very weak in melee combat though, so be careful! Chemist '''- The Chemist class receives a lot of potions, all of which are splash! 20 Damage potions, 10 Poison potions, 3 Slowness, 3 Fire Resistance, 10 Instant-Healing, 5 Regeneration potions and 3 Strength combined with Speed potions. Use your vast array of potions to assist your teammates, or to go on the offensive to kill enemies. Throwing a potion will cost a small amount of xp, this is to stop pot spamming. XP regenerates automatically '''Dwarf - When crouching, your XP bar will increase to get you more levels. As you gain more levels, your sword improves with enchants. For every 1 level, you get another sharpness enchant. For every 3rd level, you get a Knockback enchant and finally, every 4th level you get a Fire Aspect enchant. If you get 15 XP levels, you would have a Sharpness 15, Knockback 5, Fire Aspect 3 diamond sword. However you have permanent slowness II, and if you un-crouch you will start to lose xp. When you get past level 5, you will become immune to potions from enemy chemists, and immune to fire from Pyro's. Engineer - Engineer is a class which can be used offensively or defensively. It has excellent team-mechanics to make it such a valuable choice when playing in a tough match. Your crafting bench with a redstone torch on top, is a teleporter. Place two of these and people who stand on them go back and forth to each teleporter. Your cake is a regenerator, this heals the people who eat it restoring all of their items. The dispenser is your turret, place arrows inside the turret and it will shoot at enemies. You can use your wood sword to manually shoot your turret. Note: you cannot place a structure within 3 blocks of a structure that's already been placed. Mage - Mage starts with 5 different spells: damage, heal, freezing, lightning and fire. Use your different spells strategically to help your team be victorious in battle! Your spells are the different type of hoes you spawn with. To activate, right click when holding them. Each spell has a cooldown, and you can use the spell again when the XP bar is full. Necro '''- Monsters are your friends. Place a monster spawner. As the spawner generates more mobs, it levels up to make more powerful mobs. You can heal your mobs with your golden sword. Your kills accumulate to level you up, letting you spawn different mob types. '''Ninja - The Ninja class is perfect for being unseen and dealing a lot of damage. However, you have no armor and are very vulnerable to enemy fighter classes - Heavy in particular. Enderpearls and flash bombs allow you to be a huge nuisance on the battlefield! Pyro - Pyro loves fire! When an enemy player is on fire, Pyros can hit them with their axe to insta-kill them. Flint and Steel along with exploding arrows make lighting enemies on muc easier!